


Panacea

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: 一次在雨天小小的交通事故令罗伊斯遇到了克罗斯……





	Panacea

在暴雨天开车可以算是罗伊斯非常讨厌的事情，更别提在路上还出了一点小小的事故：前面的车突然抛锚了，尽管罗伊斯及时刹车了，仍不可避免地轻碰上了前车的后尾。

车才落地不到两个月，哪怕买了足额保险，罗伊斯依然心痛不已，所以他敲对方车窗的时候并没有多礼貌，俨然是气势汹汹要讨个说法才愿意罢休的模样。

“你……”

罗伊斯本是要冲着正在把车窗摇下的人发脾气，但脏话还没真正骂出口，就被他自己硬生生吞回去了。

驾驶座里的人长得还挺好看。作为一个高中时期就明确了自己性取向的人，罗伊斯很肯定，眼前这个男人是自己的菜。

本来这只是一件大家交换保险公司号码就能解决的事，硬是被罗伊斯拖成了两个人在暴雨中撑着伞研究车体损伤严不严重，以及该送去哪里维修保养。

最后罗伊斯终于如愿得到了对方的名片，在它被雨水打湿以前记下了“Toni Kroos”这个名字，只不过他来不及把自己的名片递出去，因为对方在接到一个电话后匆匆说了声“抱歉”就离开了。一向敬业爱岗并且总是以身作则给新人树立榜样的罗伊斯今天竟然迟到了将近半小时，他回到律师事务所的时候模样还有些狼狈，半身都被雨淋湿了。

“发生什么事了吗？”魏格尔连忙给罗伊斯找来了毛毯。

“没什么，就是被雨淋了。”

这个回答令魏格尔更觉得在罗伊斯身上发生了什么，熟知罗伊斯的人都知道他是一个多么重视自己发型的人，他会任由自己精心用发胶打理过的发型变成落汤鸡，简直不可思议，更别说他住的公寓以及这栋写字楼都是有地下停车场的，他根本没有淋雨的可能。魏格尔心中有很多疑问，不过都得先放到一边，他该先给罗伊斯找来一套干爽的衬衫。

可惜罗伊斯没有给魏格尔机会，他到前台确认了自己约在九点半到的客户已经在他的办公室等着，便开始了一天的工作。

罗伊斯所在的BVB是德国国内颇有名气的律所。凭借着他待人处事上显现的高情商以及过硬的业务能力，客源不断，仅仅执业三年便成为了所里最年轻的二级合伙人，罗伊斯现在可以算得上是BVB在商事法律业务方面上的头牌。

本来像罗伊斯这样的律师完全有选择案件的自由，不过BVB这几年面临的行业竞争压力非常大，瓦茨克多次传达不要对能得到高昂律师费的案件太挑剔这样的思想，以至于罗伊斯手头上除了这宗信托基金纠纷案件，以及那宗股权认购纠纷案件，甚至还有一些零碎的诸如离婚纠纷这样的案件。

坐在办公室里的8小时并不怎么耐用，好似没做多少事情就过去了。罗伊斯从前有过不少在办公室通宵的经历，凯尔也就这个问题跟罗伊斯聊过，一是希望罗伊斯注意身体，二是认为他这样会给刚进所的年轻人太大压力。到后来凯尔向瓦茨克申请给他招了个专门的助理魏格尔，于是罗伊斯选择回家加班。

这又是个回家处理合同审查的夜晚。魏格尔在15分钟以前打过电话来询问罗伊斯吃过饭没有，罗伊斯条件反射地给了肯定回答，这自然不是真话，只是可以令魏格尔放心的回答。真实情况是罗伊斯家里的食物只剩下薯片了，他又懒得花时间去考虑吃什么，就决定凑合凑合过一晚上。

罗伊斯先把一个实习律师刚刚发给他的合同谈判思路过了一遍，提出了修改意见后再把文件返回去：考虑到现在的年轻人需要充足的时间睡眠，所以这是优先项。接下来罗伊斯还有别的工作，等他把那份192页的合同审查完，已经快到凌晨两点了。这个时间不算太晚，如果他能立刻洗漱，还是能保证有6小时的睡眠。

躺下床的一瞬间，罗伊斯想起他今天忘了把车送去维修，也就暂时没有借口去拨通克罗斯的号码，他还没来得及把修车这件事记到手机的记事本上去，意识便逐渐远去。

整个夜晚罗伊斯过得很挣扎，他并没有真正醒过来，却因为身体袭来的不适感在床上辗转反侧，闹钟响起的时候他的精神宛如得到了解脱，身体却沉得不像话，连翻身下床都气喘吁吁的。

毫无疑问，罗伊斯发烧了，这是他昨天淋雨、不吃饭、熬夜以及长期累积下来的疲劳爆发的结果。罗伊斯给自己量了体温，102度，属于比较严重的情况了。考虑到这样的身体状况不适合开车，罗伊斯给凯尔打了电话，告知他今天自己在家办公。

罗伊斯从家里的药箱翻出来退烧药，发现是过期了的，他一时间也想不出能打电话找谁替他买药，并不是说他那么担心会麻烦到自己的好友，而是怕被好友发现了自己如此生活不能自理的情况会遭到一番说教。罗伊斯强打起精神把昨晚的合同又拿出来，在电脑上敲起了法律意见书，他不是那种为了工作情愿不要命的人，会继续工作是他对自己身体情况评估过后的选择，但他也清楚自己的病情似乎有了恶化的趋势，撑了半天，还是下定决心下楼买药。

今天注定不是罗伊斯的幸运日，公寓的电梯坏了，他只能选择从五楼走下去。楼层的确不高，可罗伊斯整个人感觉要飘起来了，走在楼道里也摇摇欲坠的，他不过稍微不慎分神，便一脚踩空，整个人从楼梯滚了下去。

罗伊斯晕过去以前怀疑过自己会不会死掉，浑身难受的人总是比较悲观的，接着他又想到了他还没给自己立遗嘱，如果可以的话他希望自己的遗产能为慈善事业出一分力。

等罗伊斯醒来的时候他已经在一张陌生的床上躺着了，这里肯定不是天堂，因为他依然很难受，就这么平躺着只觉得呼吸不畅，他想要坐起身来。才抬起些上身，罗伊斯愣住了，不是因为他看见了魏格尔，而是因为他发现自己的左腿被缠上了绷带。

毫无疑问，魏格尔又一次拯救了他，正如半年前罗伊斯被流感击倒那一次，魏格尔不仅来到了罗伊斯家里给快饿死却不知道附近披萨店外卖电话的人送来午饭，并且在得知罗伊斯的家庭医生已经出诊无法及时过来给罗伊斯看病的时候把人送到了附近的诊所找到了一个空闲的医生接受治疗。

“Marco，你先别乱动。”魏格尔连忙过来制止罗伊斯的不安分行为。

“我在发烧，可是我的左腿怎么了？”

“其实你退烧了，不过你从楼梯上摔下来了，胫骨挫伤，程度非常严重那种，幸好没造成骨折。”魏格尔说罢还叹了口气。

罗伊斯非常平静地接受了这个事实，这次受伤也就是会对他的生活增添一些障碍，但不会对他的工作造成太大影响。

“那我现在可以出院了吗？”

魏格尔很严肃地给出了否定答案，“我已经跟Lucien说了你的情况，他要求你至少休息两周，还让我跟你说，事务所不会因为你休息一段时间而倒闭的。”

“但是我的客户会因为找不到我而投诉事务所。”

新的案件罗伊斯可以不接，可他手上的案件也不少，眼下看起来并没有合适的接手人选，几个资历比较深的律师专攻的是其他方向，而凯尔自从成为一级合伙人以后更多地在负责律所的行政管理工作，让他接手也不实际。

“Marco，你有一个团队。”魏格尔不是第一次提醒罗伊斯，工作可以更多地交给团队里的其他年轻律师完成，罗伊斯只需要负责把关，没必要跟老父亲一样手把手教学，更没必要为了减轻大家负担而把工作全部揽下来。

“我知道，不过有些难缠的客户不是那么好应付的。”

这一点魏格尔倒是很清楚，现在不少人找上他们律所就是看准了罗伊斯，有时候罗伊斯太忙，想着派他团队的另一个律师去接手一些简单的案子，结果往往会被客户埋怨。

“所以啊，Jule，你打算什么时候去重考第二次国家考试？”罗伊斯以一种殷切的目光注视向魏格尔，甚至伸手扯上了对方衬衫的衣摆，“我非常看好你能接手我的工作。”

魏格尔没料到自己给自己挖了一个坑，他的确是律所里跟了罗伊斯时间最长的助理，本身也是法律系的毕业生，一直没能成为执业律师的主要原因是还没通过第二次国家考试。大抵是上一次考试的失败经历让魏格尔多少留下了心理阴影，加上他很满意自己现在的工作，所以他并没有多大的意愿去重考。

就在罗伊斯仗着自己是个病人，软磨硬泡要让魏格尔赶紧把考试通过了的时候，有人敲响了房门。

“医生，他醒了。”马上要招架不住罗伊斯的攻势，张口答应考试这件事的魏格尔如同抓到了一根救命稻草，赶紧过去跟进门巡房的医生简要说了罗伊斯的情况。

罗伊斯突然就没空管魏格尔考试不考试的事了，他处在今天的第二次惊讶之中，走进病房那个穿着白大褂的医生不就是自己昨天遇到的那个人吗？

“Toni Kroos？哇，真巧。”罗伊斯又一次想要坐起身。躺着跟人打招呼不仅不礼貌，形象还挺狼狈，他不应该以这样的姿态去见自己看对眼了的对象。

“躺好别动。”

罗伊斯从善如流，还把盖在自己身上的被子给掖好了，等着克罗斯走过来给他检查，在手机铃声响起以后他才猛然想起他忘了问一个问题。

“我睡了多久？”

魏格尔看了看手表，“准确来说，37小时。”

“靠，我今天有个会议，那个不良资产风险控制的。”

“我让人带好纸笔代替你去出席会议了，也着重提醒他们遇到问题要审慎，不要随意做出承诺。”

“所以现在我的客户给我来电话了。”罗伊斯把手机屏幕对着魏格尔摇了摇，然后接通了来电。

在接下来的检查时间里，罗伊斯都在跟他的客户通电话，根本没时间回答克罗斯的问题，而那些问题自然是由魏格尔代替回答的。令罗伊斯欣慰的是，他的客户并没有挑今天代替他出席会议的两个年轻律师的毛病，反而夸奖了几句他们的态度严谨负责，只不过有些更具细节性的问题还是想让罗伊斯再亲自把关。

“电话里谈论这些涉及公司机密的事情不太方便，或者晚些时候我把法律意见整理成书面文本，发到贵司法务部的邮箱。”

罗伊斯把电话挂掉以后就找魏格尔要他的电脑了，他的电脑当然不会在病房里，“你有我家钥匙，也知道我的电脑放在哪里。”

“这件事会有人完成的，但不是你。”魏格尔斩钉截铁地拒绝了罗伊斯，“你应该听医生的。”

“啊？哦。”罗伊斯终于想起了克罗斯还在，并且刚刚似乎对自己说了什么，于是他看向克罗斯，问，“我现在可以出院吗？”

得到克罗斯极度不赞许的目光后，罗伊斯还试图发挥自己的职业素养，要跟他谈判。

“我不是你的主治医生，只是医生助理而已，所以我不可能答应你。”克罗斯更先一步洞察了罗伊斯的意图，直接把这样的念头抹杀在了萌芽里。

“那我现在能去见我的主治医生吗？”罗伊斯很肯定，克罗斯长得是挺好看，却不是一个好说话的人，他不该在这里硬碰硬的。

“吃晚饭的时候你会见到Zizou。”

正如克罗斯所说的那样，罗伊斯的确见到了他的主治医生，然后他发现，自己是无论如何都不可能从对方手里得到出院许可的，以至于他有些沮丧。

魏格尔在罗伊斯醒来后不久就被要求回到事务所工作，并不是说罗伊斯真的不相信他团队的其他人，只不过魏格尔跟着自己处理这类工作的经验会比较丰富，在自己不能亲力亲为的情况下，把团队托付给魏格尔是很自然的选择。

罗伊斯住的是双人病房，然而房里只有他一个病人，除了定点会有护士来给他探热或者协助他上厕所，以及克罗斯和齐达内分别来给他检查了一次，别的时间他只能忍受独自一人处在空闲状态的无聊。罗伊斯要再一次强调，他不是工作狂，只不过他现在希望有工作来给他打发住院的时间，好分散他对消毒药水气味的注意力。

大概晚上九点的时候，罗伊斯在护士的协助下完成了睡前洗漱。病房里关灯了，罗伊斯也不困，他在过去这几十个小时里睡得足够多了，遑论按照他的生物钟，这根本不是个能够睡着的时间点。

罗伊斯躺在床上，发信息询问魏格尔今天的那件事处理得怎么样了，得到的答案的是法律意见书已经由凯尔最终把关定稿，然后发送到指定邮箱了，让罗伊斯多休息，少担心。

这语气怎么跟我监护人一样？罗伊斯很多时候都有这种感觉，明明论年龄与资历，他在BVB里绝对是第一阶梯，但是所有人对他的态度都有点太照顾了，尤其是在日常生活方面，这叫他不得不反思自己在别人眼里是不是生活自理能力太低下？

这个夜晚太过漫长，罗伊斯把一天的Instagram和Facebook的新信息都刷了一遍，还找回了他的Twitter账号密码，险些就要把某一场踢成了4:4的鲁尔德比翻出来复盘，折腾了这么久，手机屏幕上显示现在还不到十一点。罗伊斯想，如果让他在医院多住上几天，他可能会疯掉。

刚好是十一点的时候，有人推开了房门。

“放下手机。”

罗伊斯好多年没有体会过在初高中时期被父母抓到自己在房间半夜玩电脑游戏时的心虚，克罗斯这一声着实让他回忆起了过往的日子。

“你今晚值班？”罗伊斯试着让两人之间的气氛变得轻松些，至少不要停留在自己是一个不听医嘱的病人这个话题。

“嗯。”

克罗斯打开了一盏小夜灯，在写有罗伊斯名字的病历单上写着些什么，罗伊斯觉得房间里太安静了，只有纸笔摩擦发出的“沙沙”的声音。·

“医院提供拐杖吗？”

“我不建议你这两天下床走动。”

“但我得去上厕所，总麻烦护士小姐不好，况且也真的不是那么方便，男女有别。”今天罗伊斯极度避免去上厕所了，不得不说那位护士小姐太负责了，就站在罗伊斯身后等着他尿完，罗伊斯多次委婉地向对方表达他可以独立上厕所，然而护士小姐的职业素养并不允许她对她的工作有所怠慢，

“你可以让她们找我。”

“啊？我觉得……”不是陪护人性别的问题，罗伊斯只想单独上厕所。

“如果你这两天又摔倒了会很麻烦的，我们得保证你尽快康复。”

罗伊斯不仅反对无效，似乎还成了克罗斯眼中不让人省心的病人，不然对方怎么会微蹙起眉头？接下来克罗斯又简单询问了几个关于罗伊斯身体状况的问题，罗伊斯知道怎么挽回自己的印象分，在法庭上总要用到这些小技巧。

“也许我把你的手机拿走，你能更好地休息。”在克罗斯关掉小夜灯以前，他瞥了一眼罗伊斯那台因为收到信息而屏幕亮起的手机。

“你不会想跟一个律师谈论私有财产的问题的，相信我。”罗伊斯笑了，用自己的专业领域调侃别人，他总是很自信的。

“要给你留小夜灯吗？”

“我以为我想起夜的时候也可以打扰你。”

“当然，我会在值班室。”克罗斯把小夜灯关上了，“那么，晚安，Mr. Reus。”

“叫我Marco吧，医生，或者说我可以称呼你Toni？”

“都可以。”

医院的所有都叫罗伊斯无比抗拒，克罗斯除外，如果他是一个恋爱脑，他会愿意为了多见克罗斯几次而想方设法多住院几天，再怎么说他也买了足够高额的商业医疗保险。可现实是罗伊斯没有那么多时间以一个空闲的病人的身份去追求克罗斯。他甚至没想过追求克罗斯这件事，反正最后都会因为自己的各种毛病而分手的，他对自己的脾气有着非常清楚的理解，虽然并不愿意就此接受指责。

“Jule，我觉得世界上能受得了我所有毛病的也就只有你了。”

罗伊斯很认真地对魏格尔说这件事的时候，魏格尔正在切开一个苹果，险些把手切到了。

“好了，Marco，赶紧把你的早餐吃下去。”

“可我不想喝没有味道的燕麦粥，你应该加点糖。”罗伊斯也知道自己这样挑剔是不对的，他的早餐是魏格尔特地在家里做好给他捎过来的，作为工作助理，魏格尔已经把他的工作完成到超纲的地步了。

克罗斯没有在九点准时出现，他提早了一点，罗伊斯不情愿地喝粥的同时余光捕捉到了门口的人。

“早安，Toni。”

“嗯。”

早上的克罗斯总是比晚上的那个要冷漠，罗伊斯得出了这么一个结论。如果他当年选的是心理学专业，那么他会考虑做一个关于“光线对人类性格的影响”的课题。

循例，克罗斯要去检查罗伊斯的左腿，紧接着问题就出现了。在罗伊斯的感知里，这种循例检查比他想象中要色情一点，可他没想到克罗斯还会去揉他的小腿腿腹。这是为了促进血液循环，道理罗伊斯都明白，但他的生理反应可从来不讲道理。

如果不是盖着被子，罗伊斯不知道自己能不能在地上挖个洞把自己埋进去，但也许魏格尔可以。对，魏格尔，罗伊斯选择看向魏格尔来分散注意力，结果他的助理正在发信息，愁眉苦脸的样子看起来是在处理工作上的事。

“Marco，Mrs. Blake要求一定要见你，我跟她说过你住院了，可是她……”

“我能出院吗？就一个上午？”罗伊斯又开始打起了他“越狱”的小算盘。

“你跟Zizou说。”

罗伊斯回想了一下昨天齐达内的模样，他还是相当热爱自己的生命的。

“那只能让她来医院了，你知道的，她是我们不能失去的客户。”这句话有一半是说给魏格尔听的，另一半自然是说给克罗斯听的。

关于不能失去的客户，这是瓦茨克特别强调的，考虑到这位女士跟她丈夫的分家析产案件的标的额高达数亿元，作为案件代理人能得到的律师费自然非常可观。

见克罗斯对此没有发表观点，罗伊斯又提出要魏格尔把他的电脑带过来，不然他没法做谈话记录。

“你可以用纸和笔。”

克罗斯说着居然递给了罗伊斯一支钢笔，罗伊斯心跳稍稍加速，但他很有原则地拒绝了这个诱惑。

“谢了，但是用电脑我的效率会更高。”

难题抛到了魏格尔身上，在罗伊斯的期盼与克罗斯的不赞许中，魏格尔只能倾向罗伊斯。并不是魏格尔赞成罗伊斯应该在他休养住院的时间把工作放在更重要的位置，而是他也明白如果这个案子出了什么差错，罗伊斯回到事务所也会很难做。

这位即将离婚并且获得高额家产的女士占用了罗伊斯比较多的时间，同时占用了罗伊斯病床的一定空间，这种情况在克罗斯下午来到罗伊斯病房的时候仍在继续。

“这位女士，我们医院是有椅子的，我想你能看见。”

罗伊斯险些为克罗斯说的话笑出声，但他不能。

可以说克罗斯拯救了罗伊斯，他以要带罗伊斯去做深入检查为由把病房里的“来客”不留情面地“请”走了，罗伊斯只要说上几句表示抱歉的客套话，想来他的客户并不会对他有什么怨言。

“我以为下午是那位医生来。”

“Zizou下午有一台手术，而且通常来说只有当你有紧急情况的时候才会把他找过来。”

“所以我还算是你负责的？”

“嗯。”克罗斯把翻放置在病房角落的折叠轮椅打开了，推到病床边上，“Marco，现在我带你去做检查。”

关于怎么挪动到轮椅上这件事，罗伊斯尝试过独立完成，结果太顺理成章地想用上左腿的力量，一阵钻心的疼差点叫他哭出来。

“别乱动，我帮你。”

被抱起来的罗伊斯忘记了疼痛，他并不是在享受克罗斯怀抱的温度，只是觉得丢脸。再怎么说罗伊斯也是个一米八的男人，被人公主抱也太不像话了。而克罗斯显然不会意识到这件事的尴尬之处，他的臂弯那么有力，抱起罗伊斯完全不是挑战。

整个检查过程持续了一个多小时，克罗斯一直都陪着罗伊斯，但他们并没有那么多交谈的时间，更多的时候是罗伊斯跟机器在亲密接触，克罗斯则在玻璃窗外看着他。当一切结束以后，罗伊斯不想那么快回病房，他对自己的嗅觉被消毒水的气味麻痹了这件事感到悲哀，病房外的空气于他而言竟然变得稀罕起来。

“你先去忙吧，我可以自己来。”罗伊斯在几次试验过后已经能比较熟练地操控轮椅了，但愿这项新技能不需要在日后有更大的作用。

克罗斯低头看了看手表上的时间，告诉罗伊斯他可以推着他在医院楼下绕一圈。

“只能一圈。”

罗伊斯没有讨价还价，满心欢喜地答应了。克罗斯则是去找护士给罗伊斯要来了一条毛毯，让人先把自己裹好。

“你才刚退烧。”

也许是快日落了，罗伊斯总觉得克罗斯整个人的轮廓都柔和起来了，果然光线对人的性格会有影响的吧。

医院没那么大，这一圈却足足绕了一小时，其中70%的时间耽误在罗伊斯把一个找不到妈妈而哭个不停的小朋友抱到自己怀里哄，还不停地操纵轮椅转圈圈逗他开心，因为帮忙照顾过自己的小侄子Nico的缘故，他真的很擅长做这些哄孩子高兴的事。好不容易把孩子的妈妈等回来了，罗伊斯的“出游”计划才得以继续。剩下的时间，罗伊斯在不断地找话题跟克罗斯聊天，对方思考的时候会放慢脚步。

“你今晚不会值班了吧。”

“今晚轮到Sergio值班，你最好不要让他抓到你夜深了还在玩手机。”

“他很凶吗？”

“太多不让人省心的病人了。”克罗斯没有正面回答罗伊斯的问题，不过这个答案足够耐人寻味。

“好吧，我保证我不会让他发现。”

“你应该保证你会早点休息。”

罗伊斯吐了吐舌头，他玩的文字游戏被克罗斯挑毛病了。

晚些的时候，魏格尔因为要陪凯尔出席一个酒会，没能来没收罗伊斯的电脑，罗伊斯也就抓紧时间处理他那些尚未被魏格尔安排出去的工作，并且完美地忘记了他应该吃下去的晚饭。

谁让晚餐时间点也恰好是护士交接班的时候，根本没人提醒罗伊斯要好好吃饭。

考虑到前一天晚上克罗斯是十一点左右来巡房的，估计别的医生也差不多，罗伊斯决定在这段时间伪装好，结果还不到十点半，他的手机收到了一条信息。

-「早点睡觉。 T.K.」

毫无疑问，这是来自克罗斯的短信，罗伊斯竟然跟个收到情书的高中生一样捂着嘴笑了好一会儿，然后才着手给人回短信。

-「你怎么有我的号码？」

-「Sergio差不多要到了。」

-「好了，我要睡了，真的：）」

-「晚安。」

罗伊斯在手机屏幕暗下去以后竟然真的睡着了，这也许是他工作以后最早睡的一个夜晚，而后在大清早莫名其妙被自己惊醒。

魏格尔会在八点半左右到罗伊斯的病房报道，并送来早餐，在此之前，罗伊斯意识到他必须把昨晚没有吃的晚饭处理掉。罗伊斯不假思索地下床了，不过这次他学聪明了，有顾忌着自己左腿的伤。轮椅在这个时候就派上了用场，罗伊斯并没有坐上去，他其实想活动一下，这两天他可休息得太累了。他把没吃的晚饭放到轮椅上，借轮椅椅背作为支撑，非常非常缓慢地走到病房外，去寻找一个垃圾桶。

“Mr. Reus，你.在.做.什.么？”

不幸的是，罗伊斯在距离垃圾桶还有5米左右的地方被抓包了，背后传来的声音未免太熟悉，搞得罗伊斯浑身颤了一颤。现在还没有到八点，罗伊斯以为克罗斯不该这么早到医院来，结果自然是他错了。

罗伊斯转过身去的模样非常僵硬，要知道他有一条腿受伤了。

“Hey，Toni，我就是……”

“随便出来走走？”

“对，嗯，我觉得今天好多了。”

“顺便处理掉浪费了一顿晚饭的证据？”

克罗斯朝他走过来了；克罗斯发现了轮椅上放着的东西；克罗斯大概要骂人了。罗伊斯能做的只有把腰板再挺直一些，不能让对方感觉自己理亏。

“我偶尔会没有胃口吃晚饭，但我希望你不要将这件事告诉Jule，他总是过度操心。”

“嗯。”

罗伊斯认为克罗斯是答应了自己的请求，因为对方连隔夜的晚餐都帮罗伊斯拿去投进了垃圾桶，可对方分明生气了，不然罗伊斯怎么会需要自力更生从轮椅爬回自己的床上。罗伊斯没有怀念那个公主抱，他只是怀念那么没有那么有距离感的克罗斯。

“我建议你重视自己的健康，不要更多地浪费医疗资源。”

罗伊斯本能想要反驳，但克罗斯的态度冷冰冰的，霎时间，罗伊斯连跟对方争论的欲望都没有了。

早上的例行检查克罗斯也没来，换了一个叫马塞洛的蓬蓬头医生，好在对方热情且好相处，罗伊斯的例行检查非常顺利。

“Toni在忙别的事吗？”多少有些死心不息，罗伊斯总算在医生离开以前问出了关于克罗斯行踪的问题。

“噢，Zizou让他去跟一台手术了。”

听了这个答案，罗伊斯心里多少舒服了一些，他可以告诉自己，克罗斯并不会因为生气而不理睬自己。

结果下午克罗斯也没来，更糟糕的是罗伊斯那位正在谋划天价离婚案的当事人又来了，依然无视了病房里的椅子，几乎是挨着罗伊斯坐在病床上。

“我觉得他不想离婚，他说他还爱我，但我受不了了，他怎么可以找私家侦探跟踪我？”

罗伊斯几乎听了一下午关于她丈夫的种种无趣，大脑都要发胀了，要是他在办公室，完全可以告诉对方，他有下一个预约，叫人长话短说，更别提对方不可能像现在这样把手搭在他的大腿上。罗伊斯委婉地提醒了对方几次，而对方不以为意，这种情况不是没有出现过，但没有哪一次罗伊斯是处在这么被动的局面里，谁让穿着病号服的人不具有威慑力。

把罗伊斯拯救出来的是魏格尔，他有几份即将寄出的诉讼文件需要罗伊斯确认签名，所以又过来了一趟。

“不好意思，Mrs. Blake，如果我今天不把这些事情处理好，也许我一出院就得回事务所清空办公室了。”

终于把难缠的当事人送走，罗伊斯整个人跟解脱了一样，非常感激地拥抱了魏格尔。

“谢天谢地，你再不来我怕会发生些什么。”

“她还没分到财产，不会轻易犯什么原则性错误的，婚内出轨可是一个把柄。”

“Jule，你的回答太不温暖了。”

“也许你会觉得这个比较温暖。”魏格尔从他的公文包里变魔术一样拿出了一袋手工曲奇，放到了罗伊斯床头边的柜子上。

“你什么时候交了女朋友？”罗伊斯迫不及待地拆开了袋子，塞了一块饼干进嘴里。

“Lukasz带回来的，他说你应该会想要吃，不过你说不许大家来探病，他就让我带过来了。”

的确，不愿意接待事务所里除了魏格尔以外的人来探访是罗伊斯自己说的，事务所足够忙了，他也不想占用别人的休息时间。

结果这一天，罗伊斯都没有见到克罗斯，他问过来替他换药的护士，对方说克罗斯下午回过这边的值班室。

熄灯时间来临前，罗伊斯不经意间听见有护士在走廊谈论克罗斯。罗伊斯并非有意偷听别人的谈话内容，不过他也懒得刻意去捂住自己耳朵，于是把话都听进去了。

不仅克罗斯，罗伊斯也是被讨论的对象，准确来说，两个金发德国人被拿来比较了。

“好了，你们都没看见Dr. Kroos无名指戴着的戒指吗？”

听到这里，罗伊斯突然愣住了，他可不记得克罗斯无名指上有戒指，不过很可能是因为它会阻碍工作，所以克罗斯会暂时把它脱下。

一次非常失败的暗恋。

罗伊斯不知道自己怎么就那么沮丧了，可惜电脑被魏格尔强行带走了，他没办法寄情工作。在床上辗转反侧，罗伊斯只在值班医生进门的时候安分了一会儿，假装自己睡着了，过后还是睁开双眼，看窗外的星星那么亮。

不知过了多久，罗伊斯终于把自己的情绪收拾好了，准备起身上个厕所就安生睡觉，他并不准备按铃呼叫护士来帮他一把，他认为自己完全可以凭借右腿跳过这一段路。事实是，罗伊斯重重摔倒了，他高估了几天没有活动过筋骨的自己的平衡力，“咚”的一声在病房里回响。

罗伊斯从地上坐起来，疼得咬牙，他揉着自己的尾椎骨，，一种“自己怎么这么倒霉”的消极念头才油然而生，一门缝的光亮照进了房间。

有人进来了。罗伊斯猜测是值班的医生或者护士，正好能拉自己一把。

被抱起的一刹那，罗伊斯总算知道来的是谁了。

“今天不是你值班吧。”

“刚刚结束一台手术。”

“哦。”罗伊斯回答得闷闷的。

“疼吗？”

“当然。”

“我跟你说了，不要自己乱动。”

“好了，我向你道歉，我又很不懂事地浪费医疗资源了。”本来罗伊斯态度可以更好一些，但他现在真的很烦躁。

“上午我语气太重了。”

罗伊斯怀疑自己听错了，克罗斯现在的口吻怎么跟道歉似的？

“算了，我想要上厕所。”

克罗斯把罗伊斯扶到了厕所，罗伊斯把人隔在门外，关门声还有点重。再把门打开的时候，克罗斯手上拿着罗伊斯正在响铃的手机，并递了过去。

“你男朋友。”

罗伊斯没空跟克罗斯解释魏格尔不是自己男朋友，因为把“绝对不让罗伊斯过度加班”这一点思想贯彻落实得最好的就是他这个助理，能让魏格尔深夜给自己来电的事情一定是很紧急的。

“Jule，发生什么事了吗？”

魏格尔那边的确发生了非常麻烦的情况。就在不久前他们事务所的警铃响了，所有人都被要求回去检查有没有丢失什么东西，结果事务所里一切都好，除了罗伊斯的办公室被砸得不像样。

“我认为是这件事的确是冲着你来的，也跟警察说了这个猜测，而警察那边仍然认为只是个普通的入室盗窃案件。”

“冷静点，Jule，有什么事我们明天再说。”罗伊斯不否认魏格尔的猜测是对的，这些年他也不知道自己得罪了多少人。

“需不需要我今晚到医院陪你？”

“不用了，你现在赶紧回家休息，明天见好吗？”

罗伊斯没料到克罗斯在自己聊完一通电话以后还站在那里，他刚才的注意力太集中在通话内容里了，还以为克罗斯早就离开了。

“不要再提醒我注意休息，还有，Jule不是我男朋友。”

克罗斯没有说什么，只是小心翼翼地把罗伊斯送回床上。

“我要回家了，晚安。”

罗伊斯一句“明天见”几乎脱口而出，幸好他及时刹住了，他并没有插足别人的感情的意向，基本的道德底线总是要守住的，也就得赶紧跟克罗斯划清界限。

又是新的一天的开始，罗伊斯一睁开眼就见到了克罗斯，他整个人都吓清醒了。

“别告诉我你昨晚就睡在我房里。”考虑到对方身上都没有穿白大褂，罗伊斯认为自己提出的是合理怀疑。

克罗斯竟然很认真地思考过这个问题，才回答说，“不是。”

“你要做什么？”

“给你重新包扎一次。”

“昨天有护士替我换过绷带了。”

“嗯，我昨晚看到了，但包得不够细致。”

克罗斯也没有要经罗伊斯同意的意思，把罗伊斯左腿上的纱布一圈一圈拆下来的同时又跟往常一样给罗伊斯的小腿做按摩。克罗斯的手法非常专业，把罗伊斯弄得该死的舒服，结果不小心低吟出声。

知道自己是怎么回事的罗伊斯本人只感到无比尴尬，克罗斯却以为是他把人弄疼了。

“我轻点。”

罗伊斯就这样被伺候了20分钟有余，他有不自禁地在克罗斯替他缠绷带时注意对方，不得不说克罗斯认真起来的模样有如艺术品，值得观赏，请勿触碰。

然后魏格尔就来了，罗伊斯用眼神示意他先不要谈论昨晚的事，那不适合让克罗斯听见。

“我办公室的监控视频看了吗？虽然说只有画面没有声音。”确定克罗斯走远了，罗伊斯才问道。

“就是看了才认为是冲着你来的，他们根本就没有在你的房间里找任何东西，一进去就开始乱丢乱砸。”

罗伊斯揉起了自己的太阳穴，他对这件事的始作俑者没有丝毫头绪，唯有寄望于警察把直接实施恶行的人揪出来，再由他们去供述了。

“要不我给你办出院手续？你可以到我家住上一段时间，Marius去法兰克福出差了。”

“那个调查倒签提单的事你交给Wolfy了？”

“是的，我想着他好歹在那边生活过一段时间，由他去沟通也方便些。”

“好吧，也行，让他遇到事情记得及时跟我说，尽量每天跟我汇报一次进度。”

“不对，Marco，你不要转移话题，我们现在在讨论你的人身安全。”

“Jule，别那么敏感，他们敢砸我的办公室不代表敢直接动我，不是吗？况且医院有那么多值班人员。”

并不是之前一直闹着要出院的罗伊斯突然就对这个鬼地方产生了留恋，斯德哥尔摩综合征是不会发生在他身上的，他只是想着就算发生什么事，至少不要把魏格尔卷进来。这个话题仍然再继续，罗伊斯在委婉拒绝别人这件事上颇有心得，而魏格尔恰巧很擅长应对罗伊斯这点小把戏，一时间两人谁也不能说服谁。

有人敲门了，罗伊斯抬头看，来的人是马塞洛，还带来了罗伊斯强烈要求了几天的拐杖。

“诶，Toni早上来过了？”

也不知道马塞洛是怎么看出这一点的，罗伊斯点了点头，心想他还以为今天的循例检查已经结束了。

“可是我明明记得他今天休息啊，难道我记错了吗？”马塞洛一边自言自语，一边示意罗伊斯来试一试拐杖。

罗伊斯抓紧这个契机让魏格尔先回事务所工作，然后他在一个护士的陪同下努力地借住拐杖在走廊上来回走了两轮，在这个过程中他有注意去看医生值班表，马塞洛没有记错，克罗斯今天的确是安排休息的。

他是特地为了我过来的？这个猜测令罗伊斯心跳陡然增速，加之罗伊斯知道克罗斯昨晚凌晨才结束了工作回家休息，如果自己的猜测是真的，那么他根本不知所措。

作为一个暗恋爱好者，罗伊斯有偷偷对这个或那个人有过好感，也许还达不到暗恋的程度，反正最后这样的情感都会在谁也不打扰的前提下不了了之，被人暗恋，他似乎真的没有体验过。比起公开追求，被暗恋是一种更棘手的情况，因为罗伊斯甚至连拒绝的权利都没有。如果克罗斯不是个有家室的男人，罗伊斯会认为这是一种非常美妙的情况，也许他就能打破单身魔咒好好谈一次恋爱了，但加上克罗斯婚姻状态的问题，这绝对是一个灾难。

在罗伊斯接触过的为数不多的离婚案件里，导致一段婚姻关系终止的原因往往是一方出轨，接下来是一个家庭的破碎。罗伊斯不想往这方面想下去，这样的假设足够令他不安，他暗骂昨晚的自己为什么要澄清魏格尔不是自己男朋友这件事。

后悔已经晚了，罗伊斯需要向前看以寻求策略，但是他又不自禁开始想，也许克罗斯在没有遇到自己以前，婚姻已经岌岌可危了呢？无论自己是否存在，他们的婚姻都会迎来终结，如果是这样的话呢？

罗伊斯觉得自己的确是闲得厉害，才有这样的时间去胡思乱想。

下午的例行检查过后，罗伊斯几近绝望地见到了自己“绝不能失去的客户”，对方今天看起来心情很不错，还给罗伊斯带来了花束，是红色的玫瑰。

“谢谢，花很漂亮。”

罗伊斯抱过花束，却苦于不知道该怎么安置它们，几下摆弄后，他注意到藏在花瓣间的一张小卡片。

「对你的爱如同这束玫瑰般炙热。」底下署名是“Love，Adrien”。如果罗伊斯没记错，“Adrien”是他当事人丈夫的名字，也就意味着这束玫瑰是她丈夫送给她的礼物，而她把它转手就送给了自己。这样的行为叫人非常困惑，不过罗伊斯没有点破。

“我现在迫切地希望你尽早康复出院，这样的话我就能邀请你陪我去跟我的丈夫摊牌。”

罗伊斯笑了笑，完全符合职业标准那种，又无奈地调侃自己恐怕还要在医院住上一段时间。他是真的非常讨厌处理离婚案件，法律明明不保护感情，只保护财产，但离婚案件的双方总是喜欢把感情搅和到财产问题之中，叫人很不好办。

克罗斯在意料之外的时间出现了，罗伊斯没有意识到其实这是饭点，因为他还没能摆脱面前的麻烦。克罗斯依然没有穿上他的白袍，这让人不好知道他到底是不是回来上班的，而他手上还拎着一个保温袋，这让罗伊斯有了非常不好的预感。他甚至觉得假如克罗斯给自己带了晚饭，还不如让他跟自己的当事人多聊一会儿，就跟那束玫瑰花一样，谁知道保温袋里的食物是怎么一回事？偏偏那位女士一见到克罗斯便拉下了脸，霎时没有了留下的意愿，兴许是还记着她第一次见到克罗斯的不愉快。

房间里又剩下了罗伊斯和克罗斯两人，这是第一次罗伊斯会因为跟克罗斯独处而感到尴尬。克罗斯给罗伊斯架好了床上的板桌，果然从保温袋里拿出了饭盒，放到罗伊斯面前。

“你做的？”罗伊斯小心谨慎地问。

“饭堂取的，我跟护士说了今晚不用给你送饭。”

“哦。”罗伊斯总算能把这份饭吃得心安理得，而且看起来这家医院员工食堂出品的菜要比病患的伙食好多了。

“她每天都来找你谈论她的未来前夫吗？”

罗伊斯被克罗斯的用词逗笑了，饶是他一个法律系出身的，也不会想到“未来前夫”这么一个词。

“还丢给我一束她未来前夫送她的玫瑰，你说我要不要把它插起来？”

“她没送你瓶子。”

克罗斯的完美逻辑说服了罗伊斯。

罗伊斯并不是不愿意好好吃晚饭，但他只愿意吃完自己爱吃的，于是餐盒里的土豆炖牛肉很快就被他消灭了，剩下的几乎只吃了一两口，克罗斯对这个结果显然是不满意的。

“挑食不好。”

罗伊斯决心转移话题，“说起来，Toni你今天不是休假吗？”

“嗯，不过我今晚值班。”

很好，克罗斯的说法既不肯定也不否定他今天早上回医院给自己包扎的行为是故意的，罗伊斯必然不会给自己挖一个坑去挑明早上的疑惑，他的装傻能力在工作中得到了极大的锻炼。

罗伊斯发现克罗斯非常在意自己挑食的事，不然对方怎么会死死盯着自己餐盒里的剩菜，这份执着让罗伊斯感到为难，不过罗伊斯坚持了自己的原则，没有受迫于克罗斯眼神的压力，把不愿意吃的全剩下了。

“你们医生工作很辛苦啊。”又一次，罗伊斯得挑起话题，转移克罗斯的注意力。

“还行。”

“平时都很忙吗？”

“嗯，不过再忙也会吃晚饭。”

罗伊斯就这样被克罗斯反将一军，他赌气一般戳起了一块西兰花，送进嘴里。这是没有任何味道的食物，完全能感受到它的健康属性。

“我尽力了。”

“你有特别喜欢吃的食物吗？除了土豆炖牛肉，这个我看出来了。”

罗伊斯随便报了几样，克罗斯一副若有所思的模样，罗伊斯估计自己的饮食偏好又要被评论一番，他连反击的言辞都准备好了，但克罗斯其实并没有这么做。

到底克罗斯是个要值夜班的人，将近七点的时候，他把装着罗伊斯吃剩的饭菜的饭盒收拾走了，罗伊斯本来还想说他洗干净了再还给对方，考虑到那个饭盒不是一次性的，很可能就是克罗斯平时会用的。

这种暧昧的气息叫罗伊斯快透不过气了，罗伊斯希望这一切都是自己想太多了，克罗斯只是因为职业使然，很擅长照顾人，特别是不省心的病人罢了。

谁知道克罗斯不是罗伊斯今天最大的插曲，熄灯以后的几次诡异的敲门声才是：每一次敲门声过后都没有人推开门。在第三次敲门声响起后，罗伊斯终于忍不住杵着拐杖要到门外去看看到底是谁在捣鬼。行动不便的一个坏处自然是动作不够迅速，等罗伊斯打开门，走廊上已经空无一人，于是罗伊斯决定蹲在房门旁边，耐心等待。

这很可能跟昨晚的事情有所关联。从破坏财物到人身骚扰，这个进度非常快，哪怕两者都是为了给自己一个警告，罗伊斯认为这里面一定有什么因素在催化这样的行为，他得反思自己最近都做了什么，问题是他这几天不都是在住院吗？能招惹到谁？

门突然被推开了，罗伊斯几乎是条件反射地要拿自己的拐杖打人，幸好在他下手以前看清了来人是克罗斯。

“怎么回事？”

罗伊斯寻思了一下，还是决定跟克罗斯说事情的原委，也许克罗斯能帮他调取到走廊的监控。

“我可以去一趟监控室。”克罗斯顿了顿，“你跟我一起吧。”

克罗斯的意思是他可以推着罗伊斯过去，但罗伊斯认为他今天的拐杖使用训练得还不错，自力更生更符合他的性格，克罗斯没在这件事上跟他有任何争执，只不过走路的时候稍稍放慢了脚步。

“按道理外来人员这个时候是进不来的。”

“假如他在某个时间点躲在了一个监控看不到的角落？”

“你的想象力挺丰富。”

“我说的是真实有过的情况。”

“你看起来并没有很担心。”

罗伊斯点了点头，“刚才他敲了我的门三次，如果是有心对我造成人身伤害的，他大可以直接走进房门而不是搞这种小动作，都查到来骨科医院了，任谁都能知道我现在行动受限，不是吗？”

“这种事常有吗？”

罗伊斯没有看克罗斯的表情，只从对方的语气来听，显然，克罗斯在担心他。

“律师不是一个那么高危的行业，相信我，这次是小概率事件。”

监控室在医院的10层，如克罗斯所料，负责监控室的保安正在打盹儿。克罗斯直接跳过了叫醒保安这一步，自己动手操作电脑去找到罗伊斯病房门外的监控摄像头，查看历史影像。非常不凑巧，克罗斯接到了值班护士的一个电话，有一个病房的病人出了点突发情况，需要克罗斯去处理。

“我要回楼下去。”

“你当然得先去工作。”罗伊斯认为克罗斯根本不需要为难。

克罗斯叫醒了保安，让人帮罗伊斯一把。

“如果这边结束了我还没回来，你送他回病房。”

克罗斯的要求毫无道理，不过他没有留给保安拒绝的时间便匆匆离开了，倒是罗伊斯自己提出他能自己走回去，不劳烦保安走一趟。

监控视频的画面并没有很清晰，罗伊斯看不清人的长相，但在里面的确找到了一个穿着病服的人鬼鬼祟祟地敲自己的房门。

“至少知道，他这一路小跑起来还挺敏捷。”罗伊斯自言自语道，跟保安打了个招呼便要往回走。

楼下有救护车的鸣笛声，罗伊斯想看看外面是什么情况，却发现声音应该是从医院的另外一侧传过来的，楼梯间有个窗户能看到，于是他非常不嫌麻烦地走下楼梯，慢点没关系，他估计自己今晚是没法好好睡觉的。

有前人说过好奇心害死猫，罗伊斯在楼梯上失去重心的时候也的确认为自己是间接被自己的好奇心害了，重要的是，这并不是一次意外，有人在他身后推了他一把。罗伊斯的头重重撞到了地上，他感到头很疼，晕眩感使他极度不适，可他没有彻底晕过去，求生本能叫他把全身神经都绷紧了，直到他听见脚步走远的声音才真正地失去了意识。

罗伊斯做了一个梦，梦里克罗斯在不停地叫唤他的名字，他的右手被对方紧紧握住，然后克罗斯还吻了他的额头。

因为这个吻，罗伊斯被惊醒了。

罗伊斯认为自己并没有晕过去很久，因为外面的天才刚亮，他躺在熟悉的病床上，睁眼就能看到神情严肃罗伊斯，幸好刚才的只是梦。

“所以我现在是你的另外一个有突发情况的病人？”罗伊斯打趣道。

“你真的清楚你现在的处境吗？”

“大概，不过不合逻辑，他的行为又一步升级了，刺激源是什么？是自发的或者是雇主要求的？我自认为我犯罪心理学这门选修课学得还不错。”

“你一天天都招惹些什么乱七八糟的人。”

“哪有……”罗伊斯必须重申，他接的案源都是非常安全的。

克罗斯用眼神示意罗伊斯看看他床头柜上放的东西，罗伊斯怔了怔，久久地望着那束红玫瑰，鲜艳到刺眼的颜色。

“哇，Toni，你真是个天才。”罗伊斯由衷地感叹。

考虑到他这位当事人提到过她的那位占有欲极强丈夫找了私家侦探来跟踪她，所有的事似乎都能得到解释。如无意外，幕后黑手会是那位丈夫，刺激源自然是他的妻子与自己的暧昧行为，罗伊斯突然觉得自己真够冤枉的，他完全是被性骚扰的那一方。

不喜欢在别人休息时间去打扰的罗伊斯硬是等到了早上七点半才给凯尔打去了电话，他知道凯尔最近因为BVB被非法入侵的事情忙得焦头烂额，他得说服BVB的客户，他们的资料没有被外泄的可能，瓦茨克更是承诺要花费一大笔开支来升级事务所的安保系统。

当罗伊斯说完了自己昨晚的遭遇，凯尔立即说要到医院来。

“别了吧，如果你现在来医院见我也只能陪我去做个磁共振检查了。”罗伊斯还强调了自己伤得并不严重。

“报警了吗？”

“刚才说的都是猜测，我没有足够的证据，让他雇来的人供出他的可能性也不大。”

事实是一回事，能在法律上还原的事实又是另一回事。

“你打算怎么处理？”

“能怎么处理？帮我跟老板探探口风，能不能终止委托了，要是他答应了，我看看是要转院还是直接出院，要是他不答应，我这病房还有张床，问问他最近要不要来骨科医院做个检查以防骨质疏松之类的。”

罗伊斯结束了跟凯尔的通话，发现克罗斯又在盯着自己看。

“嗯？”

“我们医院没有那种检查，骨质疏松。”

罗伊斯有点哭笑不得，他就是开个玩笑，再怎么说他也不想跟瓦茨克同住一间病房。

“不过如果你担心的话，我可以陪你。”克罗斯顿了顿，又补充，“接下来几天我都不用值夜班。”

“不，谢谢。”罗伊斯拿出了非常职业化的口吻郑重地拒绝了克罗斯的提议，他现在这个危及人身安全的麻烦是怎么惹回来的可太明白了，总不能一坑未平又给自己挖一个。

克罗斯有些失落，又或者不止一些，罗伊斯假装自己什么也不知道。

磁共振检查是魏格尔陪罗伊斯去进行的，看魏格尔如临大敌一般的样子，罗伊斯不得不安慰他的年轻助理几句。

“我只是去照个全身磁共振，又不是检查肿瘤是不是恶性。”

从检查报告上看，罗伊斯有两处软组织轻微挫伤，没有任何别的问题。

“老板同意终止委托了。”魏格尔刷着手机信息，突然就给罗伊斯转达了一个好消息。

“天啊，我爱Kehli！你赶紧回去替我用力地抱抱他！”

魏格尔被自己赶回事务所后，罗伊斯是一边哼着奇怪的曲调一边走着回病房的，这段路会经过值班医生的办公室，他想可以先问问出院或者转院手续要怎么弄，于是便敲门进去了。然而克罗斯或是马塞洛都不在办公室里，只留了一个看起来很不好惹的西班牙人。

“有什么可以帮你？”

“Emmmm，我找Toni。”

“他们去开简会了，如果你想等他，坐在那个位置，你也可以回病房去，不过我不保证我一定能转告Toni有人在找他。”

对方长了一张不能谈判也不能反驳的脸，于是罗伊斯按照他说的坐到了一张办公桌的位置上，位置是靠里面的，总的来说因为隐秘性比较好，罗伊斯没有不自在的感觉。等待的时间罗伊斯无所事事，把今天的各种消息都刷完了一遍，还是没能等到简会结束，他开始把注意力放在周围的环境了，具体地说，是克罗斯办公桌的桌面。

皮什切克一直开玩笑说，办公桌面很能反映一个人的性格，罗伊斯的例外。BVB的人都知道，在魏格尔来到事务所以前，罗伊斯接待当事人用的都是公共会议室，主要原因是他的办公桌面凌乱得有些不堪，怕被客户看到了会怀疑专业素养，而且罗伊斯的桌面还不能轻易收拾，一旦收拾好了，他自己就会找不到东西了。这样的情况在魏格尔来了以后有了很大的改善，魏格尔不仅能帮罗伊斯收拾桌面，还能在罗伊斯想找某样东西的时候准确无误地帮他翻出来，罗伊斯才能不再继续占用公共会议室。

克罗斯的桌面摆放的东西非常简单，与前面那个西班牙人桌面上放有花里胡哨的摆件形成了比较鲜明的对比，唯一的装饰物就是一小盆多肉。乱动别人桌面的东西并非小朋友值得学习的行为，只是罗伊斯真的闲不住了，伸手要去拿克罗斯的多肉到面前近距离观赏。

看，他又发现了什么。罗伊斯多少有些佩服自己这样的灵光一闪，他不过把多肉挪开一个位置，便见到了藏于隐秘处的一枚银色戒指，再普通不过的样式，上面什么花纹也没有，内圈刻了一个罗伊斯不知晓的人名，如无意外是克罗斯伴侣的名字，这种设计与那人非常相衬。罗伊斯不动声色地把多肉放回了原位，连角度都摆得跟刚才一样。

克罗斯在将近20分钟以后回来了，罗伊斯手机都要被他玩得没电了。

“Sergio让你在这里坐着的？”克罗斯进门看到罗伊斯也有一丝诧异。

“虽然我不知道他叫什么名字，但绝对是西班牙口音，所以我的答案是，是的。”罗伊斯说着就要从椅子上站起来。

“有什么事吗？”

克罗斯放下会议记录本，要去扶罗伊斯一把，不过被罗伊斯躲过去了。

“我觉得我恢复得挺好的。”尽管因为昨晚从楼梯上摔下来，浑身都发疼，不过那些都是小问题，罗伊斯相信人体的自愈能力。

“还没到能出院的地步。”克罗斯垂了眼，“不过我会替你跟Zizou说一下，争取他能给你批准。”

“谢谢，各种意义上都是。”罗伊斯对克罗斯笑了笑，非常独立地自己走回病房了。

好吧，罗伊斯也知道解除委托的事情没有那么快能处理好，于是他又一次见到了这位给他带来了不少麻烦的客户。

“Mr. Reus，中午好。”

“Mrs. Blake，不好意思，我昨晚摔了一跤，医生让我去做个磁共振检查。”

“哦，这样，这里的楼梯是挺不好走的。”

罗伊斯整个人都变得警惕起来，他把脸上的业务性笑容全部收了起来，冷冷地说：“让您的丈夫背上谋杀的罪名也不会当然使您能分得更多的财产。”

自己昨晚从楼梯上摔下去的事情并没有那么多人知道，罗伊斯相信派人砸坏自己办公室的事情是男方做的，而他的客户估计是看了新闻报道，所以才有了一些别的想法，她接下来还可以给罗伊斯更多的心理暗示，让罗伊斯一步一步走进她的圈套。可惜，他的客户并没有那么聪明，犯了最低级的错误，被罗伊斯很好地揪住了。

话已经挑明了，对方也没有那么厚脸皮继续坐在罗伊斯的病房里，不过她并没有承认任何事，罗伊斯也不需要她承认，自己毕竟不是警察。

“祝你早日康复，Mr. Reus。”

晚些的时候魏格尔给罗伊斯打了电话，说解除委托的事情解决了，那个他以为非常难缠的当事人居然没有对这件事提任何疑问。

“嗯，那就好。”

罗伊斯没有细说别的事，他单纯不想成为一对夫妻感情纠纷里的牺牲品，有的事情追究得太认真可能也不是好事，尤其是当这件事不再是你的工作的时候。

倒霉的日子恐怕终于全部过去了。罗伊斯看见晚餐全是自己爱吃的菜的时候这么想，他非常兴高采烈地向给他送来晚餐的护士小姐道谢。

“其实是Dr. Kroos给你的，不过他有紧急情况没办法过来。”

“你们职工食堂的餐挺不错的。”

护士愣了愣，好似自己说了什么非常奇怪的话一样，罗伊斯也困惑起来了。

“这应该是Dr. Kroos自己带来的，他一向都是自己带餐的。”

罗伊斯心情真的很复杂，克罗斯对他好得过分，种种迹象表明，克罗斯不仅仅是一个对病人体贴的医生。

结果是，罗伊斯这个夜晚失眠了，然后他感到有人推门而入，还是在医生夜间巡房结束后。兴许是最近经历了一些事，罗伊斯宛如惊弓之鸟，他躺在床上，一动也不敢动，心里默念千万别轮到那位占有欲极强的丈夫请人对他下手。

有人替他整了整被子，罗伊斯倏然觉得，还不如来个杀手，至少他有可能通过比较极端的反抗逃出生机。而克罗斯什么都不会做，他只是会在暗地里对自己好，罗伊斯明白自己的焦躁完全不是克罗斯的错，对方也不曾想过去打扰自己，他总是那么安静，不是吗？

克罗斯在空着的病床上睡下了，也许没有睡，他只是躺着。罗伊斯想起他忘了告诉克罗斯事情已经解决了，理论上他不再会因为这件事面临人身危险，也就不需要克罗斯夜晚陪着他。

房间里所有细微的空气流动仿佛都是因为克罗斯，罗伊斯脸颊在发热，他甚至想哭，这么二十多年以来，罗伊斯第一次为感情问题发愁。

难以入眠的夜很难熬，睡不着还不敢轻易翻来覆去的夜更难熬。在黎明破晓以前，罗伊斯知道克罗斯离开了，他想说点什么，在门阖上以前还是没有开口。

说什么呢？我可以帮你处理好一切，你有没有考虑过离婚？

罗伊斯终于睡着了，醒来的时候魏格尔告诉他，他的主治医生批准他出院，而且在罗伊斯还没醒来的时候，魏格尔已经把他的东西全部收拾好了。有个太能干的助理总是幸福的，除了罗伊斯没法跟克罗斯正式地道别。

离开以后，最好不要有联系了吧。在久违地坐上魏格尔的Opel后，罗伊斯把手机里跟克罗斯的短信记录删掉了，而那张名片，最好已经被当成垃圾清理了。

在后来比较长的一段时间里，罗伊斯都没有想起过克罗斯，他的生活回到了正轨，每天都很忙的那种。

有一天，警察打电话给他说希望他能作为证人，指控一宗犯罪。罗伊斯听了来龙去脉以后，婉拒了这件事。

“她曾经是我的客户，如果透露她跟我的对话内容，这有违我的职业道德。”

那位女士被指控涉嫌谋杀她的丈夫，至于真相如何，谁知道呢？后来罗伊斯又听魏格尔说，瓦茨克替自己拒绝了那位女士的刑事辩护委托。

大约是那年的十一月，法夫尔竟然做通了魏格尔的工作，让他去重考国家考试，魏格尔把这件事正式告知了罗伊斯，他要请长假备考。罗伊斯当然很高兴，可这样的高兴劲没能持续过一个星期。

没有魏格尔的日子太不方便了。工作上的事其实罗伊斯能够处理好，不过就是又要霸占公共会议室罢了，至于生活上，又变得一团糟，比以前更糟。

“这是你这个月第三次胃疼了。”罗伊斯的家庭医生给他发出了很严肃的警告，“年轻人不能这么不注重身体。”

-「你应该找个男朋友来照顾你了。」

罗伊斯没想过有一天连远在英国的厄齐尔都要来管他的感情问题了，虽然出发点是为了他的健康着想。

-「然后等Jule回来就能跟对方分手？」

-「请你搞清楚，助理跟男朋友是两个不同的概念，而不是互为替代品。」

厄齐尔不跟罗伊斯废话那么多，决心要给他介绍个对象，罗伊斯当然推托说自己很忙，没空去联谊。

-「不管，人我给你约好了，是个医生，人家也很忙的，不去我们就绝交吧：）」

厄齐尔的行动力偶尔高得可怕，就这样，罗伊斯的日程本上多了一项周六的交友午餐，厄齐尔没有透露对方更多的资料给罗伊斯，包括最基本的姓名跟长相。

-「保持神秘感，你的好奇心就会指引你去赴约。」

厄齐尔作为一个电气工程师，总能把这些问题说得玄之又玄，令罗伊斯哭笑不得。

结果就是，罗伊斯笃定自己此刻的表情非常滑稽，谁让他发现厄齐尔给自己介绍的对象竟然就是克罗斯。看着克罗斯丝毫不意外的模样，罗伊斯有种上当受骗的感觉，整件事竟然只有他被蒙在鼓里，他已经在心里盘算起怎么打飞的去英国跟厄齐尔算账了。

“你的电话号码是Mesut给我的。”这个答案迟到了许久许久，而且成为了今天的开场白。

“你怎么认识Mesut的？”出于礼貌，罗伊斯还是要落座，而不是扭头就跑，再怎么说克罗斯在他住院期间对他的确很照顾。

“我到马德里当过交换生。”

“哦，这样。”罗伊斯点了点头。

“我现在不在那家医院了。”

“实习期届满了？恭喜你。”罗伊斯往自己的咖啡里倒入第三袋糖。

“跟一个保安发生了点争执，然后我辞职了，到了另一家医院。”

“嗯？这可不像你。”在罗伊斯心里，克罗斯不应该这么鲁莽。

“那天晚上，监控录像里没有拍到把你推下楼的人。”

“所以呢？”

“有人藏到了监控摄像的死角，那一路上至少有四个摄像头，所以不应该是偶然。”

罗伊斯抿了一口咖啡，涩的，却又甜得呛人，他不知道原来还有人在替他在意这件事。

“你现在是单身了吗？”罗伊斯转移了话题。

克罗斯今天也没有戴戒指，正如罗伊斯往日看到的那样，但是今天的场合有它的特殊性，罗伊斯决定把一些话说明白。

“我不懂你的意思。”

“抱歉，我动了你桌面上的东西。戒指，我见到过，里面刻着的应该是你伴侣，或者说ex的名字？”罗伊斯稍稍提高的音调，给自己的气势作支撑。

克罗斯笑了，罗伊斯承认，对方笑起来的时候无比迷人，像是屋外初融的雪。

“你觉不觉得，Felix Kroos这样的名字有可能是我的弟弟。”

这个答案叫罗伊斯有点懵，“谁会把刻着弟弟名字的戒指戴在手上？”

“他送给我的毕业礼物，算是一个小小的玩笑，当然也有点替我减少麻烦的意思。”

“……”

罗伊斯不知道该说些什么，思绪如潮水般涌来，那些他关于克罗斯的种种被压抑的好感在一瞬间触底反弹。

“其实我不是在大学的时候认识Mesut的，我跟他高中就认识。”

“怎么可能，我跟Mesut一起读的高中，可我不认识你。”说高中时期的厄齐尔跟罗伊斯是连体婴毫不夸张，他们有共同的爱好与交际圈，家住得也很近，除了上不同的选修课的时候，他们在学校的时间永远是在一起的。

说完，罗伊斯的脑海里闪回过了一些片段，像影像残片一般，似有若无，总是不那么清晰。

“靠……不是吧，二年级那次全国高校足球联赛的决赛？”要不是在西餐厅里，罗伊斯直接拍上桌子了。

“那场我全程在替补席，你的绝杀进球很漂亮，赛后你被你的队友围起来了，大概没有注意到我有跟你打招呼。”

罗伊斯的记忆逐渐清晰起来，好像是有这么一回事，他真的是见过克罗斯的，不过没来得及回应对方，因为有个闯入球场的小不点踩草地里的水坑玩，结果摔了一跤，正哇哇大哭，罗伊斯过去把人抱起来了。

“第二年我们两支球队也在四分之一决赛遇到了，我有首发。”

克罗斯说的“第二年”罗伊斯没有参与，他在八分之一决赛的时候脚踝受伤了，为了保险起见，教练没有将仅可伤愈的他列入比赛大名单，结果他们的战绩也止步于那场比赛，厄齐尔回来跟罗伊斯提过说对方有个长传球很厉害的后腰。

“好了，还有什么是我不知道的。”

克罗斯似乎想说些什么，他动了动嘴唇，却没发出一个音节。按罗伊斯的理解，克罗斯能说的有很多，比如他为自己做的晚餐，又比如某个夜晚的陪伴，也许还有别的他真的不知道的事。

“我在想，你知不知道，我喜欢你。”

罗伊斯单手撑着脸，歪着头笑着反问：“你有给我选择不知道的权利吗？”

“然后呢。”

“什么然后？”罗伊斯嘴上是这样装傻，绿眼睛里却是含了笑意与期待。

然后罗伊斯有了一个男朋友，是个医生，长得特别好看，还会做饭。


End file.
